Partenaires à jamais
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Slash McShep, cette histoire se passe directement après les évènements de l'épisode 4 de la saison 4, slash avec lemon dans le chapitre 4
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Partenaires à jamais

Fanfic : Stargate Atlantis

shash : McShep

Déclaration : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

Résumé : cet épisode se passe directement après les évènements de l'épisode 4 de la saison 4

NB : pour une bonne compréhension les pensées des protagonistes sont écrits en italique.

NB2 : les conversations radios seront mises entre les barres /conversation audio/

chap 1

Dans la salle bruyante d'un mess sur Atlantis se nouait une belle histoire comme on n'en voit pas souvent, les principaux intéressés n'avaient même pas conscience qu'ils venaient de nouer des sentiments éternels.

Au centre de la salle il y avait la table attitrée de l'équipe première d'Atlantis, bien sur tout le monde aurait pu s'y installer mais personne n'en avait eu l'idée, depuis qu'ils avaient posé les pieds sur Atlantis l'équipe dirigée par le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay avait tout de suite investit les lieux.

Instinctivement la table avait été baptisée la table des leaders par le reste des membres de l'expédition et tout le monde rêvait de faire partie de cette équipe d'élite mais c'était difficile de l'intégrer, impossible par exemple de séparer le duo Sheppard et McKay, ensemble dès le départ ils n'intégraient que les meilleurs, et pour l'instant les meilleurs c'étaient Teyla et ronon.

Ils étaient là tout les quatre, mangeant et parlant, ravi de gouter un repos bien rare et si mérité, ils venaient d'avoir à faire à une entité qui se nourrissait de leurs peurs, qui avait tué Kate leur psychologue et avait bien failli tuer John et Rodney, les obligeant à partager leurs rêves pour avoir raison de l'entité et la battre ensemble main dans la main.

D'ailleurs c'est là que tout avait commencé.

En les regardant manger ensemble tout semblait être comme d'habitude mais si on avait pris le temps de bien observer on se serait aperçu que quelque chose avait changé, si quelqu'un avait pu lire dans les pensées il aurait su que l'amitié de McKay et de Sheppard s'était transformée en amour à la minute même ou l'entité les avait quitté.

Pendant le temps ou ils avaient été connectés John avait vu Rodney mourir et en avait été dévasté et quand il avait enfin vu que cela n'était pas vrai et que son ami était vivant il avait jubilé, ressentant un tel bonheur que son cœur s'était accéléré, il avait été soulagé, il avait senti un réchauffement qu'il avait eu du mal à interpréter, jusqu'à ce que tout s'éclaire.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

Pendant quelques jours ils n'avaient eu quasiment aucun contact, trop occupés, mais inconsciemment ils n'arrêtaient pas de penser l'un à l'autre, John n'arrivait pas chasser le coup de chaud qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur et McKay avait du mal à se concentrer.

Pendant une réunion qui n'en finissait plus Rodney avait jeté un coup d'oeil à son ami et avait été surpris de voir que John le dévisager, son regard intense comme une brulure l'avait fait brièvement rougir et il avait senti une sensation bizarre au creux de ses reins. De son côté John avait été surpris de voir son ami le rouge aux joues et surpris encore bien plus de se demander quel gout pouvait avoir les lèvres de McKay.

Pensant être malade John avait demandé un bilan de santé au Docteur Keller qui n'avait bien sur rien détecté, comment détecter l'amour et john savait pertinemment depuis quelques jours qu'il était devenu amoureux de son ami, il se devait d'en être sur et se rendit dans les quartiers de Rodney, arrivé devant la porte il faillit faire demi tour, se fustigeant mentalement, bon sang il aurait eu moins peur de rentrer seul et sans arme dans un vaisseau ruche wraith, mais pourquoi avait-il dont si peur.

_Allez John, courage, tu ne peux pas rester planté là, rentres et dis lui ce que tu ressens ou cela va te miner, que risques -tu à par un rejet et puis réfléchis, est ce qu'il t'a semblé normal pendant la réunion, pourquoi a t' il rougit ?_

John déglutit et tapa à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur un McKay tétanisé.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir John ?

- je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle

- Assoies toi

_Pourquoi j'ai les jambes qui tremblent, c'est pas la première fois qu'il rentre dans ma chambre, et qu'il fait chaud d'un coup, ouvres un de ces fichues fenêtres ou tu va t'évanouir et c'est pas le moment. _

Les deux hommes s'étaient assis sur le lit côte à côte, si près qu'ils auraient pu seulement murmurer pour se comprendre.

- "Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire" dit McKay en évitant de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- "Depuis l'histoire de l'entité j'ai une drôle de sensation, il faut que je t'en parle mais avant promets moi de ne pas te foutre de moi ou d'être dégouté, et que je ne perdrais pas ton respect"

- "Je te le promets, ça doit être grave pour que tu prennes des gants comme ça"

John se leva brusquement et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, il prit une inspiration et dit

- "Même si nous avons eu des moments délicats au début, je crois que je ne m'avance pas en disant que nous sommes amis, nous mettons constamment la vie de l'un dans les mains de l'autre n'est ce pas ?"

- "C'est exact , et j'espère que tu sais que je ne confierais ma vie à personne d'autre que toi, tu m' es indispensable et je ne peux concevoir Atlantis sans toi, mais pourquoi me demandes tu ça"

McKay avait le cœur qui battait à rompre, mais pourquoi John lui demandait il ça, l'avait-il vu rougir en salle de conférence, est ce qu'il avait ressenti son trouble.

_Calmes toi Rodney, au pire que va t' il te faire, te foutre un coup dans la tronche. _

- "tu sais que je suis un homme à femmes, qu'elles me trouvent souvent à leurs gouts et j'ai eu pas mal d'aventures"

- "Je le sais très bien Capitaine Kirk"

_Mais ou est qu'il veut en venir, john qu'essaies tu de me dire ?_

- "Récemment on a eu beaucoup de coup dur, Elisabeth, Carson et tout le reste, et malgré tout la seule chose qui me remontait le moral était de savoir que toi tu étais vivant prés de moi."

- "C'est pareil pour moi John, on est lié tous les deux, je veux dire, on est là l'un pour l'autre et c'est génial, on est proche comme jamais, parles moi de ce qui t'inquiètes"

- "Je suis tombé amoureux" dit il et s'assit au bord du lit.

Oh non pas encore, et moi qui pensait que depuis l'entité tu ressentais la même chose que moi, allez achèves moi, quelle est l'élue cette fois.

Rodney était furieux, jaloux et déçu, il prit sur lui de ne rien faire paraitre mais doucement il s'était replié sur son lit,

- "Et bien, tu les collectionnes, qui est l'heureuse élue cette fois"

- "c'est compliqué là"

- "allez, qu'est ce qui est compliqué, tu te plantes devant elle, tu lui fais ton sourire à la sheppard et dans la seconde elle est dans ton lit, qu'est ce qui ce passe, c'est une alien, c'est pas Sam quand même."

- "ne dis pas de bêtises, Sam est chouette mais ce n'est pas mon genre, et ce n'est pas elle...c'est...c'est..."

John n'arrivait pas dire les mots c'est toi, pourtant cela aurait du être simple de dire Rodney c'est toi que j'aime, il avait peur de l'humiliation du rejet mais plus que tout il avait peur de perdre son amitié.

N'en pouvant plus de se miner, il décida de faire le coup de poker de sa vie, il allait tenter son va tout, advienne que pourra.

Il s'approcha de son ami et sans un seul mouvement superflu il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se redressa

- "c'est toi que j'aime"

Et avant que Mckay est pu faire un geste john avait quitté la chambre à la vitesse d'un éclair, laissant derrière lui un homme surpris et souriant qui vit sa vie subitement s'illuminer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Les premiers rayons de soleil entraient dans la chambre de Rodney, dans son lit le scientifique dormait paisiblement, le sourire au lèvres quand sa radio se mit à grésiller.

/McKay, ou êtes vous, vous êtes en retard/

/Radek ? zut ! l'étalonnage des détecteurs.. j'ai oublié/

/oublié ! vous, notre grand génie qui oublie un truc si important, faut que je l'enregistre pour vous le repasser un jour/

/fichez moi la paix, si vous arrêtiez de parler pour ne rien dire je ne perdrais pas mon précieux temps, donnez moi 15 minutes, le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive/

/ok, radek, terminé/

Rodney sauta du lit et entra dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit l'eau et commença à se doucher quand il s'arrêta, prit d'un fou rire, il venait de réaliser, John l'aimait et l'avait embrassé.

Mon cher John tu aies parti trop vite mais il faut que nous parlions rapidement.

La matinée passa à la vitesse d'un éclair, la cité était capricieuse depuis son voyage en hyperespace et l'étalonnage s'avéra être plus difficile que prévu, et à part quelques cafés dans le ventre le scientifique n'avait rien avalé, il eut soudain une fringale soudaine et décida de se rendre au mess.

Comme il était déjà plus de 14h00 le mess était calme, à part quelques jeunes gens au fond de la salle il était seul. Rodney se rendit à sa table un tableau lourdement rempli.

il venait à peine d'attaquer une grosse cuisse de poulet quand il senti une présence familière à côté de lui.

- " Je peux me joindre à toi"

- "ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais plus apparaitre, je crois que nous avons une conversation à finir"

- "le lieu n'est pas des plus adapté."

- "nous sommes seuls"

John était nerveux mais assez soulagé de voir que son ami semblait serein et avait de l'appétit, il s'assit en face de lui.

- "alors ?"

- "alors quoi ?"

- "tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit hier"

- "oui et moi aussi...moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, je crois que je l'ai toujours été d'ailleurs, pas besoin d'être un génie"

- "Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, cela ne te ressemble pas"

- "John, tout ce temps à survivre, à se battre, toujours en danger, j'ai décidé de me laisser aller pour une fois."

- "Tu sais qu'il va falloir là jouer serré, on a beau être loin de la terre les mentalités n'évoluent pas, on va devoir se voir en cachette."

Rodney, un grand sourire aux lèvres regarda avec affection son futur amant, ces yeux bleus étaient brillant de joie.

- "tu fais quoi maintenant ?"

- "Je pars avec Ronon en exploration et toi"

- " Moi c'est labo avec zelenka jusqu'à tard ce soir, mais j'ai une idée, ce soir Colonel Sheppard, à 23H00 dans mes quartiers"

Rodney se leva et sa main glissa sur celle de John, imperceptiblement, entrainant de drôles de frissons, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

23H30, il etait 23H30 et il n'etait toujours pas là, Rodney doutait même qu'il vienne, fatigué il s'allongea sur son lit et s'assoupit.

Sentant quelqu'un qui lui caressait le front il se reveilla, enfin il etait là, dans la douce pénombre, serré contre lui.

-"Je me suis endormi, quelle heure est-il ?"

- "00h00 passé, je suis désolé d'être en retard, je ne voulais pas te reveiller mais je n'ai pas pu résister"

- "tu as bien fait" Rodney sourit et prit la main de John, il y eu quelques secondes de flottement.

- "c'est idiot, j'ai le trac comme pour un premier rendez vous, dans un sens c'est un premier rendez-vous"

- "Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va quitter ma poitrine et faire le tour d'atlantis"

- "il faut empécher ça à tout prit, ton coeur doit rester là ou il est, ou je peux l'écouter battre" dit john doucement, il se pencha et l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis il entrouvit la bouche et caressa de sa langue les lèvres du scientifique, rodney gémit doucement et ouvrit enfin sa bouche, laissant le passage à son partenaire qui l'embrassa avec tendresse d'abord puis avec plus de fougue, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et ne s'arrètèrent que pour reprendre leurs souffle, épuisés.

C'etait irréaliste, d'ailleurs Rodney était sur qu'une influence alien les manipulait, mais non, ce baiser était bien réel et les yeux plein d'envie qui le regardaient appartenaient bien à son ami, son amour.

- "Waouh, j'en ai connu des baisers mais des comme ça"

- "Captain kirk, tu sais comment y faire, ça c'est sur" gloussa le scientifique pendant que son amant l'embrassait dans le cou dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

- "Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ou je devrais te faire taire"

- "Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk..aaaaaaaahhhh"

John avait bondit avec l'agilité d'un chat et etait maintenant assis sur Rodney, il lui avait prit les mains et les plaquant au dessus de la tête se mit à l'embrasser. Embrasser c'était peu dire, manger, mordiller, serait plus juste, il etait sur que les deux hommes auraient les lèvres en feu le lendemain matin.

John maintenait toujours les mains de rodney prisonnière au dessus de sa tête, il glissa sa main libre sous le T-Shirt de son amant, doucement il remonta, d'abord le bas ventre, puis le ventre chaud, et enfin les tétons gonflés de désir.

Puis il s'arrêta, voulant faire le point, être sur de ne pas faire la plus grande bétise de sa vie.

Le regard plongé dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Rodney, jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué à quel point ces yeux etaient beaux, et là dans l'amour, on pouvait y lire la confiance et l'abandon.

John se mit à grogner, il avait envie de son ami, envie de le déshabiller, de le couvrir de baisers, tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

- tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça, tu sais qu'après il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière murmura t'il plus qu'il ne parla.

- Scientifiquement on peut retourner en arrière mais cela demanderait beaucoup d' energie, je préfère largement que tu m'embrasses

John plaqua ces lèvres contre celles de rodney, amoureusement.

- Rodney, arrêtes de plaisanter, c'est sérieux tu sais.

- Tu imagines bien que mon super cerveau a pensé à fait le tri de tout ça pendant toute la journée, faisant mentalement des colonnes des pour et des contre, me battant contre ma propre crainte et tu sais quoi, je m'en fous. Combien de fois avons failli mourir, combien de fois avons nous été séparés. On a une occasion unique d'être là l'un pour l'autre, on pourrait bien mourir demain, alors je veux vivre l'instant présent, carpe diem !

- Mon amour, jamais je n'aurais imaginé t'entendre parler comme ça mais...

- Ecoutes moi bien Capitaine Kirk de mon coeur, il n'y a pas de mais, je veux être avec toi, faire l'amour avec toi, jou...jouir avec toi, en même temps que toi.

Rodney avait presque bredouiller la fin de la phrase, surprit lui même d'être aussi cru, rougissant il regarda fixement son amant.

Pour John, c'était une déclaration d'amour sans précédent, et un laisser passer pour le paradis, ils étaient prés pour l'amour maintenant


	4. Chapter 4

**NB**

j'ai vraiment pour décrire la scène d'amour, je vous supplie d'être indulgent, les faire passer à l'acte à été une torture, un total manque d'inspiration.

**Attention Lemon NC 17**

CH 4

Et ils firent l'amour, en douceur, mêlant leurs salives et leurs sueurs, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, se caressant, s'embrassant, comme c'était la première fois ils étaient chaotiques et désordonnés, fébrilement ils se retrouvèrent nus, le sexe gorgés de désir presque douloureux.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par la peau de son amant, elle était douce, chaude et blanche, John s'aperçut que le corps de Rodney était plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

John aime beaucoup partir en exploration, et l'exploration du corps de Rodney vaut toutes les expéditions de la galaxie de Pégaze, il a du mal à le croire mais Rodney, son Rodney était assez mutin, ses caresses et ses baisers l'envoie dans des horizons insoupçonnés, à genoux maintenant devant le militaire, le scientifique lèche, suce, faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche, le sexe de John palpite doucement dans cet écrin chaud et précieux, il sent qu'il allait jouir, il s'agrippe aux cheveux du scientifique et son sperme jaillit par à coup au fond de la bouche de son amant.

John le redresse et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, goutant sa propre odeur, puis allonge son génie, oui car c'est son génie, et une bouffée d'amour et de fierté l'envahit, il l'embrasse dans le cou, le mord au passage, le marquant temporairement, faisant de lui sa propriété.

Il s'attaque à ces deux tétons pales et fièrement dressés, donnant du plaisir, encore et encore, puis s'attarde sur le poignets d'amour, embrasse encore, lèche un peu, et malaxe, comme un boulanger qui malaxerait son pain avec amour, Rodney gémit, le supplie de le prendre dans sa bouche et John lui donne volontiers ce qu'il veut.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre ils sommeillent, sourire aux lèvres, heureux, c'est peut être la première fois qu'ils sont si heureux depuis qu'ils ont posés le pied sur Atlantis.

- He ! petit génie, réveille toi.

- hummm café, il me faut du café, et mon génie n'a rien de petit.

John s'esclaffe, Rodney est un des rares privilégiés à avoir une machine à café dans ces quartiers, privilège de génie.

Et le militaire se lève, et s'affaire, préparant amoureusement le café, il se rend compte combien il doit faire un tableau insolite comme ça, nu comme un vers à faire du café. Il entend un rire cristallin et se retourne.

- Rigoles va, j'ai l'air fin comme ça.

- tu es magnifique, je ris car je suis heureux et je veux te voir comme ça tous les matins jusqu'à ma mort.

La voix de Rodney est presque rauque, stimulant l'envie de John qui se sent durcir, il avance vers son amant tasse à café à la main et sexe dressé.

Le scientifique ne le lâche pas du regard, se redresse pour prendre la tasse à café d'une main et de l'autre le caresse, imprimant un va et vient avec sa main, buvant et branlant en même temps, John ferme les yeux et met sa tête en arrière, mains sur les hanches, bien planté sur ces jambes, il se laisse faire, le souffle court, il sait qu'il va bientôt jouir et se retient, il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de son amant, leurs yeux noisettes et bleus s'assombrissent.

- Arrêtes, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir et je ne veux pas ça.

Rodney le regarde avec innocence, contredite par son célèbre sourire en coin, celui qu'il prend quand il sait quelque chose

d' important.

- Et que veux tu mon amour.

Rodney a le souffle court maintenant, son sexe se redresse, on dirait un naja pense t' il en riant intérieurement.

- Je veux entrer en toi, te prendre et te faire jouir.

- Alors prends moi tout de suite avant que je ne crie de frustration et d'envie.

Et leur jeu de l'amour recommence, embrassant et caressant, à l'instant propice Rodney se met sur le ventre mais John veut le prendre autrement.

- Non pas comme ça, restes sur le dos, je veux te voir jouir, je veux voir comment sont tes magnifiques yeux bleus quand tu atteints l'orgasme.

John lui a murmuré ça au creux de l'oreille, faisant frissonner le scientifique. Le militaire se met un doigt dans la bouche, puis un deuxième, Rodney regarde et attend, excité par ces 2 doigts mouillés de salive, quand les doigts trouvent son intimité il se contracte un peu et respire pour se détendre, John l'embrasse dans le cou, là ou il sait maintenant que ça le rend fou, les doigts tournent doucement et préparent pour recevoir le sexe de John, Rodney gémit.

John retire ses doigts et doucement s'introduit en Rodney qui émet un petit cri, écartant ses jambes pour mieux l'accueillir.

Ils ne font plus qu'un, John pénètre, fait un mouvement de va et vient entre les jambes de son amour quand enfin vient l'orgasme.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant au maximum de leurs chaleurs, ils récupèrent sans pour autant cesser les caresses, caresses d'apaisement et d'amour.

- Dis moi chéri, que quelle couleur sont il ?

- Quoi ? marmonne un John au porte du sommeil.

- mes yeux, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux pendant l'amour.

- Ah ça ! aussi beau que la vague bleu de la porte des étoiles, plus beaux que tous les ciels de l'univers...

Et rodney qui n'en peut plus tellement il se sent fier embrasse son amour en se promettant de lui faire revoir cette couleur souvent.


	5. Chapter 5

épilogue

Des mois plus tard, toujours amoureux ils prirent la décision de s'unir en secret sur une planète alliée, avec Teyla et Ronon dans la confidence et fiers d'être témoins, ils jurèrent de s'aimer pour l'éternité. . A leurs poignets ils ont chacun un bracelet fait d'un alliage secret de la communauté habitant la planète, ils sont censés ne s'ouvrir qu'à la mort de l'un deux.

Il était dur pour eux de se cacher, mais un jour sur Terre ou ailleurs quand les menaces seront écartées et la sérénité retrouvée ils s'uniront officiellement devant leurs amis et leurs proches, peut être pourront ils avoir un enfant ou deux mais en attendant ils s'amusent à se faire des câlins et l'amour dans des lieux insolites, un jumper occulté, un endroit isolé de la cité, une planète sauvage, et entre deux missions.

La seule chose qui leur fassent peur c'est que l'un deux meurt ou soit capturé en mission, mais ils pensent inconsciemment que leurs bonheurs est tellement fort qu'ils ont une espèce de bouclier invisible de protection, peut être est ce vrai, peut être est ce faux, tant pis.

Seul l'avenir confirmera ou infirmera leurs impressions. Carpe Diem dit Rodney et je serais toujours là dit John et c'est sans doute ce qui compte le plus dans la vie, dans leurs vies d'aventuriers extra planétaire.


End file.
